Ahri and the predator: Consumption of the spirit fox
by Embracings
Summary: Ahri, ender of many men. Now, she is the one pursued. Her death is imminent. There is no escape.


In the midst of the city at midnight, a certain nine-tailed fox smiled to herself as she waked down the dark streets, tails relaxes and orb glowing. Her breasts large, nearly bursting out her tiny bra. Her long, thin legs leading up to a teasing miniskirt. Her long flowing hair complimenting her almond eyes. For any man, or really any male creature, she was a prime target. Ahri, being her name, dismissed each and every last request for her love, yet continued to ensure that she charmed others.

The day's matches at the Institute had been largely successful, with her endless seduction and overpowering of enemy champions, along with nimble dodges and skillful bursts of her abilities. She was satisfied with her performance, having been a key contributor to her team's victory each battle. Now she was headed towards the local tavern where her food and drink were waiting.

Her stomach growled, and her mouth salivated at the thought of the hot meal to relieve her, followed by an unwinding of her stress in the famed hot springs of the region. This would be a great ending for the day after her hard work of the day, or so she thought.

Not 50 meters behind her position, a monstrous jungle hunter was pursuing its prey: the beautiful fox that lay ahead. Entranced by the seemingly endless stream of pheromones behind Ahri, its body filled with the primal urge to reproduce. The target was locked. Its fate was sealed.

Ahri walked along, unknowing of the predator that lurked in the darkness. Climbing a set of stone stair to the city's urban district, she fell on the last ledge. This was when the predator struck.

Ahri may have had great powers on the Rift, but here, without her magic, she was defenseless. Her attacked, on the contrary, maintained fully the strength that he was able to use on the rift. Poor Ahri, who weighed barely 45 kilograms, was almost crushed by the kinetic energy of the fully matured Rengar. The tough, sharp fangs of the creature only served to injure her further.

Ahri cried out in surprise as her attacker quickly knocked her wind out with a swift blow to the back. Whimpering in pain, she lay in a fetal position, barely conscious. Her clothing, paper thin, was nearly completely destroyed. Blood from her arms dripped down on her exposed black bra and smooth stomach. Her skirt, ripped apart, lay in pieces. Streams of valuable life essence flowed to repair her injuries. Alas, Ahri had no feasted for days on these souls. The orb soon turned dim as only Ahri's life essence remained within it.

Her attacker roared in triumph as he prepared himself for the prize. Teasing Ahri, he began to trace her legs up to her inner thigh. Ahri cried in protest, but, too weak, only managed another whimper. Taking this to be a statement of arousal, her attacker assaulted her once again, violently grabbing her smooth orbs and encasing it within his mouth. Ahri's body betrayed her wet pussy began to leak fluids for lubrication, her nipples turned erect, hard as coral. One digit, then two stroked her breasts firmly before rubbing the outside of her folds.

Then the thrusting began. Ahri cried in pain as these scaly digits tore the fragile muscles in which they entered. Without life essence for repair, her womanhood began to drip dark blood. She gasped in pleasure as these digits rubbed her sensitive spots. Then, just on the verge of explosion, she cried in disappointment as the pleasure stopped.

The monster smiled and prepared his erect cock. Nearly 30 centimeters long and red with a bulbous tip. Fully aroused he slowly thrusted between Ahri's breasts, causing the fox to moan as she was stimulated. The male then switched his attention to the mouth. Furiously thrusting, he gasped in pleasure as the experienced mouth of Ahri stimulated him to oblivion. After some time, he burst, massive showers of his semen dripping down on Ahri, leaving her seductively laying down on the ground, covered in the lovemaking fluids. Ahri gagged on the sheer amount of fluid that was gushing down her throat, leaving her gasping for air.

The final phase of predation had arrived. The predator, still aroused, began the slow process of penetration. The massive bulb at the tip slowly entered Ahri's tight pussy. Ahri was, no doubt, well used, and initially she coped well with the size. But eventually, as the midway point past, she cried in pain as her walls, tightly gripping the shaft, began to widen and stretch. Then the thrusting began. No longer able to differentiate between pain and ecstasy, she smiled as the massive girth and length moved within her. Massive damage to her insides was ignored as she was moaning in pleasure of penetration. Finally, with one last thrust, the penis broke out of the confining walls of Ahri's pussy and directly speared into her internal organs, gushing it's fluids into the dying, ecstatic Ahri. The predator smiled, looking down on the product of the successful hunt, rose, and left.

Ahri smiled and closed her eyes for the last time.


End file.
